The present invention relates to the field of data exchange systems and, more particularly, to a gesture-driven introduction system.
Relationships rely upon a variety of means of introducing one's self to another person or group of persons; the fundamental principle of social networking, whether performed physically (in-person) or within an electronic system (online). Often, the introduction starts with a simple gesture—an email, a hand wave, or a nod of the head, followed by some discourse to determine a sense of compatibility, and, when compatible, personal information is exchanged to continue the establishment of the relationship.
Regardless of the format (in-person or online), introducing one's self is a daunting and anxiety-inducing task for many people. Fear of rejection, social awkwardness, and other psychological reservations factor into a person's ability to successfully introduce themselves to new people.
During the introduction, the determination of compatibility also acts as an assessment of trust in the other person with respect to data privacy and security; does this person appear to be trustworthy enough to handle personal information? One wants to be sure that any exchanged personal information will be kept secure and used appropriately.
What is needed is a solution that facilitates the exchange of personal information that occurs between people during an introduction. Such a solution would reduce anxiety-causing factors and streamline the introduction process.